Face Down
by montanajoy
Summary: Beca is in a relationship with Jesse but Chloe knows it isn't as perfect as it seems. The signs are all there but what can she do? Based on the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


**A/N: Hey guys, I was listening to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and felt inspired to make a one shot based off of the song. Listen to the song if you like rock or if you want to know what inspired me.**

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my hand

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's goin' down

Chloe was getting sick of watching Beca and Jesse. She knew what happened behind closed doors. Hell, anyone who actually paid attention would be able to tell. Sadly though, after finals Beca became closed off again. Only through the persistence of Chloe Beale did Chloe and Beca even stay in touch. Chloe saw all the progress that Beca had made throughout the year crumble away as her walls went back up. No matter how many times Chloe would invite Beca to go out with her and the Bellas, Beca would say no every time. Chloe knew what was happening to Beca, she just didn't know how to approach the problem.

Cover up with make up in the mirror

Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Chloe can see the poorly hidden bruises on Beca's face when they hang out. She notices the way Beca slowly moves like her body is sore. The way Beca flinches when Chloe moves her hands around too fast. All the signs are there. Even the texts that Beca gets from Jesse when she's asleep in Chloe's bed are obvious signs. Beca is in Chloe's dorm again after a fight with Jesse. Beca just fell asleep after crying for thirty minutes when Chloe secretly reads the texts and wants to throw the phone across the room.

**Jesse (12:02 a.m.): I'm sorry.**

**Jesse (12:20 a.m.): Becaw?**

**Jesse (12:45 a.m.): I swear it won't happen again. You just made me so mad I couldn't help myself. I love you so much.**

Chloe tries to get Beca to open up to her but she's so closed off again. So instead Chloe vows she will do something about this.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

This time it was different. Beca came to Chloe's dorm at four in the morning crying with a black eye and bloody nose. Beca wasn't hiding anything now, this was her cry for help. Chloe knew she had to do something this time. She left Beca asleep in her bed and went to the Campus radio station where Jesse was working the morning shift stacking CDs. She took Luke out of the booth and told him what happened. When Chloe went over to Jesse, Luke was behind Chloe, protecting her if Jesse tried to do anything. Chloe walked up to Jesse and tapped on his shoulder. When Jesse turned around she slapped him across the face and started yelling at him, "Who do you think you are? What makes you so special that you can treat Beca like a piece of shit?" Jesse held his face in shock as Chloe continued yelling, "Does this make you feel like a man? Pushing around Beca, punching her so hard that she gets a black eye? She's at rock bottom thanks to you. All the progress she ever made is completely ruined because you treat her like she's nothing. Well guess what? She deserves way better than you, and one day she'll realize this. And when she does realize this the world you know will end. All the lies that you have told her will finally come known to the world. And as you rot in misery Beca will be living her life, without you. So go fuck yourself." Chloe leaves the station and hears Luke yelling at Jesse in the distance.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wait around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again

Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt

She said, I finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

It's coming round again

Of course Chloe never told Beca about her run in with Jesse. As always Beca went back to him. She seemed better, for a few months, until it happened again. Beca came running to Chloe crying about Jesse. Chloe had enough, she asked Beca about it. Beca admitted it, she finally did. But she didn't want to do anything about it. She said it didn't hurt, that she _even_ deserved it because she made Jesse angry with her. Chloe eventually talked Beca into reporting Jesse. Beca finally broke up with him after her chased her down and beat her when he found out she called him in. She had finally had enough of him. Jesse was arrested and charged with abuse. During the trial Beca went up in front of the courtroom and asked Jesse, "Did you feel like a man when you pushed me around? Did it make you feel good when I fell to the ground? Well that has come to an end. I'm done with your lies and how you always defended your actions. Like it was the right thing to do. You were never right. You're a terrible person." Beca left that courtroom with her trademark smirk that Chloe hadn't seen in months.

After Jesse was out of the picture Beca made progress again. She became the caring and sarcastic person that Chloe loved. On the last day of Chloe's senior year at Barden she finally told Beca how she felt. She admitted to Beca that she loved her. Beca grabbed Chloe by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. Their relationship grew stronger. Beca dreamed of moving to Las Angeles and Chloe didn't want to get in the way of that. So she applied for a teaching position at one of the schools and when they accepted her she told Beca. Beca was ecstatic and they began apartment shopping the next day.

They moved to Las Angeles quickly after that. Beca became a well-known music producer. After dating for two years Beca decided to propose to Chloe on the beach and of course, Chloe said yes. So as Jesse rotted away in jail Beca was starting her life over, with Chloe by her side.

**Just so you know I actually like Jesse but I wanted to do this fic so yeah. Also let me know if I should do more one shots or stick to the multi-chapter stories. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
